The Ultimate Betrayal
by JessieRouge
Summary: This is my take on what would have happened if Kirby and Charlie was interrupted by Trevor and they had a discussion on what was going to happen if Trevor hadn't interrupted them. Oh, and Charlie wasn't in on the plan with Jill he was framed. I'm not very good at summaries, but anyways I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Kirby and Charlie both sat on the couch with their drinks, watching Stab 7. They both had watched the movie so many times that they memorized the lines that each character said. Charlie wasn't aware that he was the only one watching the movie while Kirby was staring at him, noticing how cute he was. How nice his long, thick brown hair was, his bright blue eyes that if you stared long enough into them you could get lost.

Kirby's mother and father had gone on vacation for the week, and for that she was glad. She was dreading that she had to tell them that their friend Olivia had been murdered when they got back. _'I'll cross that bridge when I get to it_.'

She thought.

The house was silent besides the blood-curdling scream that erupted from a teenage girl being stabbed to death on the television. Jill and Trevor were upstairs talking about God knows what, and Robbie…well she hadn't seen him since he took her father's bottle of liquor and went outside for "a breath of fresh air"

"Hey Charlie?"

Kirby said leaning forward.

"Yeah..?"

He immediately asked turning towards her, revealing his amazing blue eyes to her.

"I'm sorry, I know you were into the movie and all but…now would be a really good time to make a move."

She said softly smiling at him.

Charlie stared at her in amazement and shock. He had been in love with her for as long as he could remember. How could he not be, she had beautiful brown eyes, short blonde hair, and a smile that could brighten up a whole room. Not to mention her love for horror movies, but that was just a bonus.

"Y-you…want me to make a move?"

Charlie asked his voice slightly shaking.

"Mmhmm"

Kirby nodded.

"Well couldn't you...make a move?"

Charlie asked, immediately regretting his choice of words. _'Why didn't I just make the move' he thought._

"I just did."

"Cause your actually pretty cute. Especially when I'm scared, and lonely, and drunk…"

Kirby said, and with every word both of them leaning forward.

_'This is it_.' Charlie thought._ 'I'm finally going to kiss the girl I've been in love with for all of these years, the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.'_

They were centimeters away from each other's lips when all of a sudden…

"Hey guys have you seen Jill!?"

Trevor burst into the room ruining the moment.

They jumped apart immediately, not wanting Trevor to find out about what was about to happen had he not burst into the living room.

Kirby looked at Trevor in frustration and anger, when Kirby turned her head to look at Charlie he looked as if he was about to jump over the coffee table and kill Trevor for ruining the moment.

"No Trevor I haven't seen Jill, I thought she was supposed to be upstairs talking to you."

Kirby said rolling her eyes.

"Yea so did I but when I went upstairs I couldn't find her. I looked in every room."

Meanwhile…Charlie was sitting on the couch tapping his foot, trying not to explode in anger.

_'I can't believe him'_ Charlie thought_ 'I was this close to kissing her…this fucking close!'_

"Oh hey…"

Trevor said.

"Is this Stab? Man I love this movie! Just when you think everything your safe and comfortable…Ghostface comes in and bang!"

With that Charlie got up and stormed out of the living towards the stairs

"Charlie!"

Kirby screamed after him.

"Charlie wait!"

But Charlie just ignored her and kept walking up the steps. He needed to cool down before he came back downstairs and punched Trevor in the face.

Sighing, Kirby sat down on the couch and started rubbing her temples with her fingers. She couldn't believe that they were about to kiss, and then Trevor had to come in and ruin everything, she really didn't like him. She had always been in love with Charlie but tonight… tonight made her realize just how sweet, and beautiful he could be underneath all of that shyness. But that's when it really hit her like a ton of bricks_ 'Holy shit! I'm in love with Charlie Walker, and tonight we almost kissed!'_

"I'm sorry did…did I interrupt something?"

Trevor said snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kirby looked up and glared at him with fire in her eyes. She looked at him as if she just wanted to rip his head off.

When Kirby didn't say anything the gears just turned in his head and he finally figured it out.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Trevor said laughing and in shock as to what was going on between Kirby and Charlie.

"Wow! I didn't know he had it in him, with him being so shy and all."

"Oh my God…who even invited you Trevor!?"

Kirby spat out walking over to Trevor.

"Whoa…hey chill I just came in here to see if any of you guys saw Jill. I didn't know there was anything going on between you two."

"Well we haven't seen her, maybe she's outside somewhere; now get out of my house!"

Kirby yelled as she started pushing Trevor towards the door.

"Fine okay, but will you at least call me when you find her…please?"

Kirby sighed thinking_ 'Why won't he just leave her alone? She clearly doesn't want to be bothered with him.'_

_"Yes I will call you if we find her."_

Right about now Kirby would say anything to get him out of her house so that she can look for Charlie so that they can talk about what happened.

"Thank you, oh and good luck with Charlie."

Trevor said smirking; he opened the door and walked out.

Kirby just rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him, locking it. She really needed to talk to Charlie, she needed to find out if he felt the same way that she felt about him. But first she needed to clean up the living room, and then it was off to find Charlie.

Sighing, she made her way back to the living room, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She saw the cups of the coffee table, grabbed them and put them on the kitchen counter and turned the lights off downstairs.

After she finished she made her way up the stairs.

"Charlie…"

She gently called his name.

"In here…"

She heard his voice coming from her room.

Hearing his voice, she smiled and made her way to her room.

**Okay guys this is it. What do you think should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and I've been having trouble thinking of ideas for the story, but I'm back and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Kirby slowly made her way to her bedroom door_. 'Okay, I can do this'_ She thought. She froze and looked at the door_. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?'_ She put her hand on the knob, turned it and pushed the door open. '_I guess it's time to find out.'_

"Charlie…" She called out.

She saw him standing up and looking out of the window. He looked as if he was looking for something or someone. He still looked beautiful while he was looking out the window while the moonlight was glowing over him.

"Hey Charlie." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he closed his eyes and jumped a little at the contact, but mostly because he felt the sparks run through his body when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh…uh…hey Kirby." He turns around looks into her beautiful brown eyes that he has come to love so much.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear you come in." He smiles weakly.

She smiles and looks at him.

"It's okay Charlie; you have nothing to apologize for. I just wanted to come and see if you were okay, you looked kinda mad when Trevor came in and um…ahem interrupted us."

'_Of course I was mad'_ Charlie thought_. 'No, I don't think mad is even the right word that fits this situation, I think fuming would be the right word. You would be fuming too if you were about to kiss the girl of your dreams, the girl that you think about every night before you go to bed. You were only centimeters away from her lips, and then you get interrupted by some asshole.'_

"Hey…Charlie?"

"Yea…?" Charlie asked, suddenly being pulled away from his thoughts.

"I think that we should talk about what happened, or what was going to happen had that fucking stupid asshole that we all know as Trevor interrupted us."

Charlie smiled and chuckled at her words.

"Yes, I think we should." He said in a heavily and husky voice.

'_Wow'_ Kirby thought _'He has such a sexy voice.'_

"Okay…um I guess I'll go first…" Kirby said.

"Okay…" Charlie said grabbing Kirby's hand and leading her to the bed where they sat down.

'How should I do this?' Kirby _thought 'Do I just come out and tell him how I feel or do I ask him how he feels about me, is it hot in here or am I really sweating, wow I'm really nervous. Okay here goes nothing…'_

"Charlie…I really like you…"

"Kirby I like you…" They both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry…wait what?!" Charlie asked completely stunned. '_She feels the same way_!' He thought

"I said I like you Charlie, I was kinda scared to tell you because I didn't know if you felt the same way, but now I know and we can maybe go from there."

"If you don't mind me asking…why do you…um like me?" Charlie asked '_Why am I so stupid why couldn't I just accept that she likes me and go from there, why do I always have to ask questions.' _He thought

"Why wouldn't I like you?" She smiles at him "Your sweet, funny, charming, you're someone that I could come talk to if I have any problems. You are always there when I need you and you have the most amazing blue eyes that I have ever seen. It's like once I stare into them I get lost in a deep blue sea."

She smiles and gently puts her hand on his cheek.

"That's why I like you Charlie, you are the most caring person I know, and because I know that I can trust you."

"Wow…thank you." He said

"You're welcome…" She says and slowly leans forward and places a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words coming from you." He says placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She giggles at him.

"Well if I knew how you felt about me I would've told you sooner, but all that matters now is that we both know how we feel about each other." She says

"Yea I guess so…" He says as he softly brushes his lips over hers.

Kirby leaned forward but instead of a kiss she sucked Charlie's bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it.

"Fuck that was so hot." Charlie whispered.

"Mhmmmm, yeah I know." She whispered back.

Suddenly Kirby was pushed on her back, with Charlie on top of her between her legs, and she could feel his very impressive bulge rubbing against her core, making her more aroused than she already was.

"Oh my God Charlie…you feel so…good." She moaned

"Oh my God…your soaking wet, I can feel you through your pants." Charlie moaned as he started kissing and sucking on her neck. He was grinding against her, he could feel that he was hitting her sweet spot even through the layers of clothing by the way she was moaning.

"Yeah baby it's what you do to me."

Charlie looked at her and smirked at the term of endearment

"Oh God…help me take my pants off please." She pleaded

It was obvious that he couldn't deny her anything at this point so he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, while she took her shirt off.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful." He said as he ran his hands over her body

"Mmmm…I think that is your opinion." She said while giggling.

"Oh no. That is an absolute, incontrovertible, undeniable fact." He said while staring deeply and intensely into her eyes. "Don't ever doubt that you are beautiful, because you are and I will tell you every day, and as many times as I can."

"Oh, well in that case thank you. Now take off your shirt."

"Okay." Instantly obeying her, Charlie ran his fingers over the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, while Kirby sat up and started working on his pants.

Slowly, Kirby pushed her hands up to the button and zipper of the pants, working on both until they were open. She told him to take off his pants while she worked on her bra and panties, taking them off. Now, the only thing that was keeping them both from being fully naked were Charlie's boxer briefs.

"Ohh my…God…" She said while rubbing him through the briefs. "I bet you are huge."

"Uhhh…" Was Charlie's only response

"I want…you to lie down on the bed." She said

"Okay."

He was now on his back lying on the bed.

"You are so sexy." She said while hovering over him, rubbing her hands up and down his abs. "And that is an absolute, incontrovertible, undeniable fact."

"Why thank you, you are so kind." He said playfully.

"Your welcome." She said while running her tongue over his abs. "Now, let's get rid of these, shall we?" She said while pointing to his boxer briefs.

Charlie moaned, while nodding his head

Kirby grabbed his briefs and pulled them down, over his legs until finally, he was completely naked

"Wow…I think huge is an understatement for you…" She said while looking hungrily at his cock. "It's so long and thick." She wraps her hand around it and starts stroking. "I don't think it's gonna fit inside me." She moaned.

"Oh…my God…Kirby…" He moaned

"You like that, huh?" She asked as she started stroking him faster.

"Yeess…oh my God. Fuck!" Charlie moaned as Kirby stuck the head in her mouth, her hand still stroking the base of his cock as she let her tongue run on the underside of his length.

Continuing her strokes, Charlie was now thrusting into her hand erratically.

"Kirby, Kirby stop…" He said while sitting up, pushing her hand away from his cock. "I had to stop you or I was gonna come, and I wanna be inside you when I do that." He said when he saw the rejected look on her face.

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly Kirby was pushed onto her back with Charlie hovering over her.

Charlie continued kissing Kirby's body. He kissed over her exposed breasts (carefully avoiding her nipples) and down to her stomach. After he was sure that he had kissed every inch of Kirby's stomach he dipped his tongue into her belly button, causing Kirby to moan.

"Charlie, that feels so good." She moaned

Charlie grinned and slid down Kirby's naked body. When he reached Kirby's sex he started licking and sucking on her lips.

"Oh my God, you're soaking wet." Charlie moaned

After about ten minutes of going down on Kirby, she pulled him up and kissed him hungrily on his lips.

"I need you inside me…now." She said

"Wait…" Charlie said in a breathless voice "I really want to be inside you too, but I don't have any protection." Charlie said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on the pill." She thought about taking her birth control pills this morning…or at least she thought she took it. No she was positive she took it.

She immediately stopped thinking when she felt Charlie gently kiss her on the lips.

"Do it Charlie, I'm ready."

Nodding, he positioned the head at her entrance and looked at her one last time "Are you sure you want to do this because we do-"

He was cut off by Kirby's lips on his.

"Yes, I'm sure Charlie. I've never been more sure about anything." She assured him.

"Are you sure that _you _want to do this Charlie, because I know that this is your first time and all bu-"

He silenced her, putting his finger to her lips.

"I am absolutely positive Kirby, and I want my first time to be with you. Just being with you will make it special."

"Okay…" She whispered

He slowly started to slide into her, both of them moaning at the feeling. Charlie continued to gently push forward until he was fully inside her, making Kirby gasp. She was so incredibly tight, and he was so incredibly huge, she never knew that a person could have such a huge cock.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to pull out?" He asked through gritted teeth, while he started to pull out.

"No! I mean don't move…" She said while wrapping her legs around him. "I…I just need time to adjust." She reassured him, lightly kissing him on the lips.

Charlie just nodded collapsing on her chest, positioning himself so that he wasn't crushing her. He put his face in her neck, taking the opportunity to smell her strawberry scented hair.

"You can move now."

Charlie didn't move, only taking deep breaths.

"Start moving Charlie." Kirby pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the anticipation being too much for her.

"Just give me a second." Charlie breathed out, his eyes shut tight. "Okay, I'm ready."

He got up on his elbows and started to pull out and push back in. He watched Kirby's face carefully and noticed that each time he thrust into her she winced, but the more he did it he could see the pleasure on her face replacing the pain.

For a while he kept a steady, rhythmic pace but soon his thrusts became uneven and erratic, Kirby gripping him tightly. Neither of them was going to last longer but Charlie was determined to hold out until Kirby came first. He could feel her clenching around him.

"Go…faster…harder, please." She whispered breathlessly in his ear.

He couldn't deny her what she wanted so he sped up the pace and thrusting as hard as he could. Not even ten seconds later he could feel her clenching around him and she screamed as she came around his dick.

"Oh my God…YES!" She cried out

The feeling of her coming around him was enough to throw him over the edge.

"OH, FUCK." He yelled out as he came inside her, collapsing on top of her. He was shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

Minutes later after he came, he slid out of Kirby and laid down next her on the bed, pulling her onto his chest.

"Wow…" She whispered. "Are you sure that was your first time, because that was amazing."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." He chuckled

Neither of them said anything, just staring up at the ceiling letting sleep overtake them.

Not even a half hour later they heard a crash coming from downstairs, the sound waking them up.

"What was that?" Charlie asked frightened

"I don't know but I'm gonna go check it out, okay?" He said as he put his clothes back on. "Stay here, don't move a muscle, I'm just gonna go check it out, okay?"

Kirby nodded and pulled the sheets closer to her chest

"Just hurry up okay?" She pleaded

"I won't." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Five minutes Kirby heard a loud crash and she heard Charlie scream. Quickly she got dressed and made her way downstairs.

"Charlie!" She called out

"Charlie are you there, are you okay?!"

**Sorry I took so long guys but I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
